Big Kit's Little Kit
by katydid001
Summary: Sakura brings home a new furry friend that she found in the woods. Normally, Shisui loves it when she does this, however due to their current circumstances, he finds himself wanting to pawn their new guest off on someone else. NarutoxSasuke and ShisuixSakura


**Story: Big Kit's Little Kit**

 **Author: KellyGonzalezK001**

 **Rated: K**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I speak Japanese.**

 **Summary: Sakura brings home a new furry friend that she found in the woods. Normally, Shisui loves it when she does this, however due to their current circumstances, he finds himself wanting to pawn their new guest off on someone else. NarutoxSasuke and ShisuixSakura**

* * *

"Anata, tadaima!" Sakura hollered through the small two-bedroom apartment. She carefully took off her shoes by the door while holding a small bundle tightly to her chest.

"Okaenerasai…what do you have there, love?" Shisui asked, while pulling his wife in for a kiss.

"Oh well you see, I saw him in the woods when I was looking for herbs." He nodded slowly, wanting her to continue. "And he looked so helpless, and he was injured, and I didn't see his mama around. And well, he needs me. He's so adorable too! Look at him!" Shisui opened the top of the bundle as a matted orange head popped up. He couldn't continue his observations of his wife's new friend, as there was a knock at the door.

"That must be the guys, darn, I forgot that today was Thursday."

"I got it, you go take care of the kit." Shisui shook his head after his wife walked off to their bedroom, bundle in tow, as he opened the door for his baby cousin and his boyfriend.

"Yo! Naruto, Sasuke; good to see you."

"Shisui, man! It's so good to see you too! Sasuke-teme here was just telling me that he saw Sakura-chan with another animal, but I told him that she wouldn't do that considering her current um…situation." Naruto began to turn bright red as though pregnancy were a forbidden topic.

"Oi, baka she's pregnant not dying of leprosy." Sasuke replied, slapping Naruto on the back of the head. Shisui winced at the thought of how much brain damage the jinchurriki must have after 12 years of being on a team with his wife and cousin.

Sakura walked into the living room with her bundle of blankets and went around collecting various first aid items and a heating pad. She started sanitizing the wounds on the kit's flanks. "Ah poor baby, it looks like someone tried to make a snack of you, sweetheart. Don't worry, I'll fix you right up!" she cooed sweetly to it and whispered terms of endearment.

"Sakura, dear." Shisui spoke softly putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure that Tadashi and Suzume will be okay with a baby kit running around? I mean Suzume is getting on in her years, after all and Tadashi has never been the most patient of cats."

"Oh, they'll be fine. Suzume is a sweetheart, she's more like a grandma-cat than anything else. And Tadashi can get over himself. Honestly ever since he came home he's been a grump. Being around a baby animal would do him good." 'That's because we took him in when he lost both eyes…' thought Shisui. As if on cue, the large tabby jumped up near the kit. Sniffing the air, the elderly feline scrunched up her nose then lifted her head and walked away again.

"Sakura-chan, how many strays does this make?"

"Oh, I don't really know, Naruto-kun. Shisui?"

"I've lost count too." Shisui chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "We've been able to find homes for most of them except for Tadashi and Suzume, here." At that he picked up a blind Tadashi and stroked his fur while getting out the cat food from their pantry.

"You'll be lucky if that _thing_ doesn't get you or your baby sick." Sasuke flatly stated. Shisui narrowed his eyes at him but then looked up at the dirty kit, realizing that his cousin was probably right.

"Love, do you think I could talk to you for a second while Naruto takes care of the kit, please?" he said, leading his wife to their room.

"Sakura, I know that you love helping helpless things, hell, I do too. But we have to consider the baby." He placed his hand on his wife's swelling abdomen. "What if this fox has something that you and the baby could pick up? How about I bring him to Hana's practice? He'll still be getting the care he needs without risk to our family."

"But I found him, 'Sui-kun. Therefore, I am responsible for him. He's such a little guy. I can't leave him alone. What'd you think we should name him?" Shisui sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his neck again. How could he possibly resist her when she seemed so happy about this new addition?

"…uh we can name him whatever you want, love." He replied as they walked out of the room. He looked slightly concerned while Sakura seemed to be in her own world. Sasuke smirked at Shisui's defeated look as they walked out of the bedroom.

"So, she talked you into another one, did she?"

"Hmm…perhaps so." Shisui looked up and saw Naruto playing with the kit. Then the wheels in his head began to turn as he sat closer to the two foxes.

"Say, Naruto. He seems to be awfully attached to you, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I really like him, dattebayo! He's so full of energy when he's not in pain. I think he's even lightening up Kurama's grumpy mood." Shisui gave Sasuke an evil and calculating grin.

"Well, why don't you take him home with you? It's always best to have animals stay with those that they're attached to. Besides, I'm sure that Kurama has some great advice, as they are the same species, of course."

"That's a great idea! Sakura-chan, may I take him home, please?"

"No!" interrupted Sasuke, "We already have a dog. We don't need anymore pets. They bring in disease, fleas and dirt." he shuddered as his inner clean-freak went on a rant. "When we took Haruto in last year, you promised that he'd be the only one! I'm still trying to get rid of the mud stains he left from last week!"

"Ah but Sasuke, look at that adorable face, how can you resist such cuteness."

"Hn. Easily." Sasuke lifted his nose and turned his head away. Naruto meanwhile rubbed his shoulder with one hand and worked his way up to Sasuke's neck.

"You're so tense." He leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "If you let him stay, I'll make it worth your while." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's and began to turn red.

"Oh fine. But you're still going to clean up the mud stains."

"Yosh! Later Sakura-chan, we'll have to take a rain-check on dinner!" Naruto said as they ran out of their apartment with the kit.

"Well that was easy." Shisui said, falling onto the sofa.

"You did that on purpose! I really wanted that baby fox…" Sakura began to cry while Shisui patted her back awkwardly. Then she began to laugh, "Damn hormones." He chuckled alongside her.

* * *

 **Some name meanings:**

 **Cat 1: Tadashi which means loyal, faithful; this one is the blind cat**

 **Cat 2: Suzume which means sparrow; this one is the elderly cat**

 **Dog: Haruto, sun-flying**


End file.
